internationalhockeyfandomcom-20200216-history
1949–50 Austrian Hockey Championship
The 1949-50 Austrian Hockey Championship was the 21st season of an organized ice hockey competition in Austria. The championship was divided into multiple groups, with the top teams meeting in the final. Wiener EG defeated EC KAC in the final to win the championship. Liga Liga Ost Also called the Wiener Liga. *'WAT Ottakring' - WAT Ottakring II 10:3 *'WAT Ottakring' - Union Dobling 27:0 *'Wiener EV-Senioren' - Schwarzweiss 14:1 *'Wiener EV-Senioren' - WAT Favoriten 29:0 *'WAT Ottakring' - Schwarzweiss 6:0 *'Wiener EV-Senioren' - Union Wien 11:0 *'WAT Ottakring II' - WAT Favoriten 11:0 *'WAT Ottakring II' - Wiener EV-Senioren 2:1 *'WAT Ottakring' - Union Wien 9:4 *'WAT Ottakring' - WAT Favoriten 32:1 *'WAT Ottakring' - WAT Ottakring II 9:2 *'WAT Ottakring' - Wiener EV-Senioren 5:3 (0:0, 4:3, 1:0) - WAT clinched title Liga Nord *'Union Hollabrunn' - Union Stockerau 8:3 *'Union Hollabrunn' - Atus Eggenberg 15:4 *'Atus Eggenberg' - ESV Murzzuschlag 7:3 Union Hollabrunn won the title. Liga West Won by TUS Steyr. Liga Sud Won by Grazer SV. All four group winners were promoted to the Nationalliga for 1950-51. Nationalliga Group A ;Scores *Wiener EG - Union-Schlittschuhklub Salzburg 4:4 *'Innsbrucker EV' - EC Kitzbuhel 7:2 *'Innsbrucker EV' - EC Kitzbuhel 5:0 *'Wiener EG' - Union-Schlittschuhklub Salzburg 13:4 *'Wiener EG' - Innsbrucker EV 5:3 (1:1, 1:1, 3:1) *'Union-Schlittschuhklub Salzburg' - EC Kitzbuhel 3:1 (0:0, 2:0, 1:1) *'Wiener EG' - Innsbrucker EV 6:2 (2:0, 2:0, 2:2) *'EC Kitzbuhel' - Union-Schlittschuhklub Salzburg 4:3 *'Wiener EG' - EC Kitzbuhel 5:0 Forfeit *'Wiener EG' - EC Kitzbuhel 5:0 Forfeit *'Innsbrucker EV' - Union-Schlittschuhklub Salzburg 5:1 ;Standings Group B ;Scores *'EC KAC' - SV Leoben 7:2 (2:0, 3:2, 2:0) *'EC KAC' - Villacher SV (listed as "Leoben" in AZ, but appears to be in error) 7:2 (3:0, 3:0, 1:2) *'EC KAC' - EK Engelmann Wien 9:1 *'SV Leoben' defeated EK Engelmann Wien *SV Leoben tied EK Engelmann Wien *'EC KAC' - Villacher SV 1:1 stopped - awarded 5:0 to KAC *'Villacher SV' - SV Leoben 4:2 *'Villacher SV' - EK Engelmann Wien 6:2 (3:1, 0:1, 3:0) *'SV Leoben' - EC KAC 3:1 *'SV Leoben' - Villacher SV 16:10 (3:6, 7:1, 6:3) *'Villacher SV' - EK Engelmann Wien 7:3 ;Standings Final Two games total goals *'EC KAC' - Wiener EG 9:4 (0:1, 3:2, 6:1) *'Wiener EG' - EC KAC 9:0 (3:0, 4:0, 2:0) Wiener EG defeated EC KAC 13 goals to 9. Other games *'Villacher SV' - Wiener EG comb. 10:3 (2:1, 4:2, 4:0) *'Wiener EV' - Schwarzweiss 5:0 *'EC Kitzbuhel' - Hofgastein 12:4 *'EK Engelmann Wien' - EC Kitzbuhel 5:3 (3:0, 1:2, 1:1) *'WAT Ottakring II' - Lask Linz 4:1 *'SV Leoben II' - Kapfenberg 10:1 *'EK Engelmann Wien' - Wiener EG 7:4 (1:0, 5:3, 1:1) *'Wiener EV Jugend' - EK Engelmann Wien Jugend 4:1 (1:0, 0:0, 3:1) Images Arbeiter 12-3-49.png|An image from the December 3 edition of the Arbeiter-Zeitung. Arbeiter 12-31-49.png|An image from the December 31 issue. Arbeiter 1-14-50.png|An image from the January 14 issue. Arbeiter 1-18-50.png|An image from the January 18 issue. Arbeiter 1-26-50-1.png|An image from the January 26 issue. Arbeiter 1-26-50-2.png|" Arbeiter 1-28-50.png|An image from the January 28 issue. Arbeiter 2-4-50.png|An image from the February 4 issue. Arbeiter 2-8-50.png|An image from the February 8 issue. Arbeiter 2-15-50.png|An image from the February 15 issue. Arbeiter 2-22-50.png|An image from the February 22 issue. Arbeiter 2-24-50.png|An image from the February 24 issue. Arbeiter 3-4-50.png|An image from the March 4 issue. Sources *Results from 1946-1958 *Arbeiter-Zeitung Category:1949 in ice hockey Category:1950 in ice hockey